Phobia
by Kirihara-sama
Summary: Phobias of some Fairy Tail characters   both boys and girls   and how they overcome it, of course, finding love in the way of doing so. Pairings include Natsu-Erza, Gray-Juvia, Gajeel-Levy and Lucy-Loke :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone (who is reading this), this is my first story here so please tell me if there's anything wrong in the story.  
><strong>__**  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, cause if i did...the couples would have been confirmed by now<strong>_

_**So other then that, please continue on to the story...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Acrophobia (Fear of Heights)<strong>_

"Erza, the boys want to go to the swimming pool. Can we go?" Juvia asked her, excitedly.

"Sure, if you want to," Erza gave in to Juvia's request.

She had been working too hard this past few weeks and she thought that a break sounded really good.

"Yay, I'll go and tell Gray-kun!" Juvia cheered before rushing of to find her boyfriend.

The next day, the four of them, including Natsu, met at the train station to go to the swimming complex.

"I'm going to go on that slide," Gray told them, pointing at the highest slide.

"I'm coming too," Juvia said and Natsu jumped up.

"I won't lose to you, icicle!" Natsu shouted at him.

"It's just a slide, dimwit," Gray sighed and put his arm around Juvia's waist.

"Whatever…" Natsu thought as he walked behind the blue-loving couple.

Erza did not say anything for a while. She was scared of heights but she did not want anyone to think of her as a coward. So the four of them changed into their swimming suits and followed Natsu who ran off in rocket speed towards the slide. They were supposed to sit on floats, two people per float and then slide down. Gray and Juvia were sharing a float and Erza and Natsu had no choice but to share it with one another. As Juvia and Gray started sliding down, Juvia screamed at the top of her lungs and held onto Gray, tightly. Looking at them, Erza felt even more frightened.

"You know Natsu…I think I'll just wait below. I don't feel so good," Erza told Natsu uneasily.

"Oh Erza, come on, please. Don't bail on me or else I have to go with one of _them_," Natsu begged as he pointed at the screaming fan-girls behind the both of them.

Personally, Erza was glad that Gray had already gone down. The noise made by the boys' fan-girls and both Juvia's and her _'fan-boys' _were giving her a very bad headache.

"Are you scared?" Natsu asked with a glint in his eyes. This was what Erza was scared of, Natsu making fun of her.

"U-uh…I…u-uh–" before Erza could reply, the attendant interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, but you have to hurry up. We have other people waiting in line," the attendant said.

"You are scared! I knew it, come on let's go," Natsu held her hand and began to drag her to the float.

"No!" Erza shouted, shaking off Natsu's grip on her hand, abruptly before running down the stairs.

"Erza… wait!" Natsu said as he ran off behind her.

Erza's 'fan-boys' glared at him, "Why the hell would you make her run away from you? She's like the hottest girl here." Then, Natsu's fan-girls started screaming at them.

"At least she came here with me!" Natsu shouted back at them and continued running after her.

Natsu followed her to the place where they left their clothes and Natsu finally stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared you know. Everyone has their own fears, you know," he said in a complaining voice.

"Why? You don't seem to have any fears," Erza answered sarcastically.

"I do…" Natsu pouted and Erza raised her eyebrow.

"Erm...yeah, I'm scared of being left alone. Like I won't have any friends, just like when Igneel left me alone," Natsu answered her.

"You know the entire Fairy Tail is here, right? We won't ever leave you," Erza told him.

"Yeah, I know that," Natsu folded his hands over his chest, "you have to face your fears too. How can the strongest girl in Fairy Tail have a crazy weakness like Acrophobia?"

"B-but…" Erza tried to argue back.

"How did you even have this fear in the first place?" Natsu asked her.

"When I was five, I climbed a tree to pluck some fruits but I lost my footing and I fell. I broke both my left arm and leg. Ever since then, I was so scared of heights that I started trembling at the smallest height I was off the ground," Erza tried to answer with her usual pride…but she failed…horribly.

"Oh…even so you still have to face your fears or else you will never overcome them. If you want, you can hold onto my hand and I promise that you won't get hurt," Natsu smiled his normal wide grin.

"Really, you won't laugh when we reach the bottom, will you?" she asked, still uncharacteristically scared.

"I won't, now can we go? I don't want to lose to that Popsicle," Natsu whined.

"Okay, let's go," Erza finally answered.

Natsu cheered and dragged her to the top of the slide again. Natsu's fan-girls and Erza's 'fan-boys' quickly made way for them. Natsu quickly sat on the float and pulled Erza onto it before she could freak out. The fan-girls were all glaring at the beautiful scarlet-haired girl that sat next to Natsu.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Erza splashed into the swimming pool below. Erza laughed.

"That was fun," Erza commented as Natsu pulled her out of the pool.

Gray and Juvia were already planning the rest of the day.

"I told you nothing will happen," Natsu smirked at her.

"I know, thank you for helping me and for not laughing," Erza blushed.

She did not like to ask help from anyone especially boys, since Jellal left.

"No problem, let's going," Natsu ran to the next slide, pulling Erza along with her.

'You love him, don't deny it,' a small voice said in Erza's head.

"Sadly, I do. I know I like him," she replied.

"Gray-kun, they look cute together, don't they?" Juvia asked Gray and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I wish that flame-head will just notice that he loves her. It's so weird to see them like that," Gray replied.

"Yes, I know. Let's forget about them for now, I want to plan the rest of the day," Juvia ran towards Natsu and Erza.

"Wait, for me Juvia," Gray ran after her, nearly slipping on the slippery floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that the characters are OOC but i had to do that or else they would never have fit the story. Also in case you didn't notice, Gray and Juvia are already together. Also, in this stories they do not have their magic...<br>_**  
><strong><em>Also the 'chapters' are not connected. They are short stories. This is under Natsu and Erza cause they are the couple in the first story. All this story stories will make proper sense (if you don't get it now) with a little help from Mirajane. <em>**  
><em><strong><br>So, please look forward to it...**_  
><em><strong><br>Look out for the next Chapter: Phobia of Blood (Gray and Juvia)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Hematophobia (Fear of Blood)**_

"Juvia, good morning," Gray said as soon as Juvia opened the door.

"Good morning, Gray-kun. Juvia is glad that you made it," Juvia smiled and gestured for Gray to come into her house.

"Just Gray, Juvia, there's no need to call me Gray-kun," he sighed, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Not everyone, you're the first one at Juvia's party, Gray-k–I mean Gray," she amended as they walked into the kitchen. (It's a reunion party for the ex-students of Fairy Tail Academy.)

Gray sighed and shook his head, 'At least she's not calling me Gray-sama. Calling her boyfriend Gray-sama…'

"Juvia was just cutting the fruits when Gray rang the doorbell," she said as she picked up the knife and resumed her work.

"Erm…okay, do you need any help?" he asked her, feeling out of place in the kitchen.

"If Gray wants, there's an extra knife in the second drawer, there," she nodded her head towards the drawer behind him.

Gray nodded and took the knife and got to work. In the fifteen minutes of cutting the fruits, silently, Gray found himself wondering about Juvia.

Cooking with Juvia was a very weird and awkward thing. She rarely spoke and she concentrates on the fact that Gray's holding the knife a little too scarily. Every time he started cutting the fruits a little quickly she would stop him and tell him to do it slowly. This would be accompanied with a stupid excuse about hurting the fruits. When the knife lands a little close to his hand (about an inch) she would tell him to move his hand.

'They are not alive and it's only an inch…how's that going to hurt me? She is one crazy girl. Am I even doing the right thing by accepting to be her boyfriend? I'm going to have a headache just thinking about her craziness. I am a guy for heaven's sake. I know how to take care of myself; I don't need a girl, much less an overprotective one, protecting me. I think maybe I should break up with her. What a pity? I actually like her…'Gray thought as he mechanically sliced the fruits.

He lifted his heard to speak to her when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. The both of them jumped, Gray accidently scratched his hand with the knife when he jumped. (Actually it's a deep cut.)

Blood was pouring out of the cut and he did not notice it. Juvia stared at his hand and she felt her hand go numb. This reaction was followed by the sound of the knife she was holding falling on the table. Then, as Gray swore under his breath and turned to go and get the door her limbs slowly became numb. She faintly heard Gray open the door and scream at Natsu. The redness of Gray's blood took over her vision and she could not see anything. She hardly felt the pain as she fell on the floor.

"Juvia-chan, do you need any help?" Lucy sung as her skipped into the kitchen after helping Gray bandage his hand.

She stopped when she saw that the kitchen was empty. She turned and yelled into the living room.

"Gray, where's Juvia?" Lucy shouted.

"She's in the kitchen," Gray told her as he walked into the kitchen.

Moving pass, the table he saw Juvia on the floor.

"Juvia, Juvia wake up. What's wrong?" he asked blindly as he carried her to the living room and laid her on the sofa.

He shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. At that moment the front door opened again to reveal Gajeel and Levy. They saw the crowd at the living room and walked over immediately.

"Hey, you guys started the party without us?" Gajeel commented loudly and walked to the sofa.

He saw that Juvia was unconscious and that Gray's hand was bandaged. He quickly understood what had happened. Sighing, he told everyone else to go and continue with whatever they were doing. He walked to the kitchen and soaked a cloth in cold water and told Levy to squeeze the cloth over Juvia's face to wake her up.

Confused but nodding, Levy walked to the sofa only to see that the crowd had come back to crowd around the shocked Gray and the unconscious Juvia.

"G-Gajeel…" Levy stammered as she saw the large crowd, including Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Loke and practically all of Fairy Tail.

Gajeel walked out of the kitchen and saw the crowd, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO MOVE AWAY FROM THE COUCH?"

Hearing, her boyfriend's loud voice Levy shrunk back. The crowd moved away from the sofa, sweat-dropping. Even Erza moved away, not because Gajeel was scary but because she knew how much Juvia meant to both Gray and Gajeel and to the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Stop screaming you idiot. Can't you see there's someone unconscious there?" Levy told her boyfriend with such authority that everyone was shocked.

Gajeel smirked at her thinking, 'At least she has a backbone…'

As Levy was about to squeeze the cloth over her face, Mirajane and Freed entered the house.

"Oh my, what's going on here? Is Juvia's unconscious? Get her to her room now, Erza. Lucy, Levy follow me and the rest of you keep quiet," Mirajane ordered them.

In a flash, the four girls had brought Juvia up to her room. All the people in the living room sweat-dropped, Gajeel and Gray were too shocked to speak. Even Natsu was quietly eating the food arranged at the side of the living room. The television was on but no one was really watching it. The whole house was quiet for a whole twenty minutes until, Gray spoke up.

"What's wrong with her? Why did her suddenly faint?" he thought out loud.

"You cut your hand, right? She must have seen the blood and fainted," Gajeel answered simply, not even taking a break from his eating competition with Natsu.

"You mean she has a phobia of blood?" he questioned, disbelieving, "It can't be true, she would have told me."

At the same time the girls came down the stairs. Mirajane announced that Juvia was alright and that she would need a little rest.

"Nobody can visit her now, except Gray. She wants to see you but don't stay too long…she needs to rest," Mira told him in her soft voice.

Gladly, Gray stood up and walked slowly up the stairs and into Juvia's room. He walked into the room slowly. Juvia was awake.

"Gray-kun, what happened to Juvia?" Juvia asked him, her voice sounded very tired.

"You fainted," he answered, his cracking.

"Oh, where is Juvia now?" she looked around.

"In your room," he sat on the bed, beside her.

Juvia nodded, "Are you okay, Gray-kun?"

"I am fine…" he looked at her as he held her hand.

"I'm glad," Juvia sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you had a phobia of blood? You told Gajeel and Mirajane, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Gray let out everything that he was feeling.

"Juvia doesn't know. It never came up so I didn't tell you anything. Gajeel knows, because we were best friends since young and he is like my brother. Mira-san knows about it as she saw me faint once after she accidentally cut her hand in front of me. It isn't that bad, I only faint when it's someone close to me," Juvia smiled at him.

"So, you'll tell me everything from now onwards, right?" Gray asked her.

"Yes, of course Juvia will tell you. Juvia is sorry she didn't tell you earlier," she looked down.

"It's okay, just make sure you'll tell me everything from now on," Gray bent down to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you later. Get some rest."

"Bye," Juvia whispered as she watched Gray close the door softly. 

* * *

><p>Hey to all who have been waiting for this Chapter. I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been busy with school and stuff.<br>Do review...Thank you so much for everyone who have been reviewing my story

Next chapter is about Gajeel. Do look forward to it. The title is **Fear of Dancing**...

Pls review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I'm back with the third chapter. This happened between the Phantom Lord arc and the Edolas arc. If you have not read the manga or read the anime, no worries there are no spoilers because this is totally my idea.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail though I wish I did though. Who doesn't?  
><strong>

**This story is about Gajeel and his 'phobia' for dancing. With some help from Levy he overcomes it.  
><strong>

**So, on with the story...**

* * *

><p>"Ano, Gajeel-san…" Levy called as she stood behind him in the guild.<p>

"What do you want, book? I've got a fight with the Flame Breath soon," he said in his rough voice, not looking at her.

"Erm…I wanted to ask you something?" Levy looked down at her feet and started playing with her fingers.

"Stop wasting my time, Shorty," Gajeel glared at her, losing his patience.

Gajeel still felt awkward talking to Levy after the incident during his time in the Phantom Lord guild. Levy stared at him, wondering if she should continue with Mirajane's idea. She turned and caught Lucy's eye, silently pleading Lucy to get her out of that scary situation. Lucy looked at Levy's pitiful eyes but just nodded and gestured for her to continue, enthusiastically. Levy turned back to face Gajeel but Natsu had attacked him, causing him to fly into the kitchen behind.

"Why you…Stupid Flame Brain! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something" Gajeel shouted as he got into his fighting stance, "We'll finish this conversation as soon as I'm done here, Shorty."

With that he turned his hand into metal and ran forward not even waiting for Levy to reply.

"Erm…yeah sure Gajeel," Levy whispered to the empty space next to her.

"Levy…!" two voices suddenly appeared next to her.

"What, is it, Jet and Droy?" Levy sighed and turned to her side.

"What were you going to ask Gajeel?" Jet asked her.

"I was going to ask him to the annual FairyTail Ball. You know, I wonder how he looks in a suit?" the three Shadow Gear members tried imaging it but they failed.

"LEVY, get over here!" Lucy screamed from her table.

"I better go guys, see you later. Oh and try to get dates for the Ball will you," Levy told them before standing up and running to Lucy.

Gajeel and Natsu had moved all the way to Lucy's table in their fight. It was a good thing that Erza was not in the guild then or both the Dragon Slayers' would have got thrown into a wall and told to clean up the guild. Lucy needed help stopping Gajeel and Natsu so she had called Levy. Natsu picked up a table and threw it at Gajeel who dodged. The flaming table was flying towards Levy. Lucy quickly summoned Aquarius who flooded the entire guild. Unfortunately, the little water could not stop the flying table which hit Levy.

Gajeel heard the crack of Levy's rib and turned away from the battle with Natsu, leaving his back exposed to Natsu's flames. Glaring at him, Gajeel ran to Levy and carried her to the guild's medical clinic. Lucy was beating up Natsu while the rest of the guild was paralyzed in shock.

"Oh my, what happened to Levy?" Mirajane gasped as the Metal Dragon Slayer, carried the tiny blue-haired mage into the clinic.

"She got in the middle of my battle with the Flame Pants. Can you fix her?" Gajeel said gruffly.

"Put her here, I need you to help me to take a couple of things. Cana's out somewhere today," Mirajane quickly went over to Levy to give her a quick check-up.

"She's got a broken rib," Gajeel said as he brought out al the things needed by Mirajane.

Mirajane nodded and got to work. In a few minutes, Levy back to normal and Mirajane was now taking care of the wounds on Gajeel. Levy looked around, thinking about what happened.

"Levy, you're awake. Are you feeling dizzy?" Mirajane asked, leaving Gajeel and walking over to Levy.

"I'm fine Mira-san. What happened to you, Gajeel-kun?" Levy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just a few scratches, nothing that big," Gajeel shrugged.

"A few scratches, that's a deep cut," Levy walked over to him to bandage his arm.

Gajeel looked away but he did not say anything. After, Levy was done he walked out of the clinic and towards the park. He lies down on the grass and soon fell asleep. Meanwhile, Levy sat in the clinic. Mirajane was very keen on giving her a check-up before letting her go. After the long thirty minutes in the clinic, Levy could finally go to the park and see Gajeel. In the park, Levy saw Gajeel and sat next to him.

"Hey, bookworm what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked her when he finally woke up.

"Erm…you know our conversation just now? I wanted to talk about that…" Levy started talking to him.

"Oh ya what about that Shorty, don't waste my time, okay? I want to go home," Gajeel yawned.

"It won't take long. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Fairy Tail Ball with me," Levy blurted out.

"No, I can't," Gajeel sighed, he knew that was coming.

"Why not?" Levy asked him, she was shocked.

"Because, Shorty I'm too tall for you," Gajeel looked for an excuse to escape from the dancing.

"That's the lamest excuse I ever heard, Gajeel-kun. Please just one party," Levy pleaded.

Gajeel looked into her wide eyes and could not bear to tell her his answer. So, he gave in to her request and promised to go to the dance with her. Levy was really happy and she decided to tell Mirajane and Lucy, Gajeel's answer. The three girls started looking for dresses to wear and they were deciding on their hairstyles. Freed was taking Mirajane to the annual Fairy Tail Ball and Loke was taking his princess.

~A few days passed~ -On the day of the Ball-

Everybody was dressed in their pretty dresses and suits. Everyone was in the guild, with their dates. The couple in red was Erza and Natsu and the couple in blue was Gray and Juvia. Loke and Lucy were in their matching yellow and Mirajane and Freed were in green. Gajeel and Levy came into the guild in white, which was surprising for Gajeel as he is used to wearing dark colours. The ball started and Levy wanted to dance.

"Gajeel-kun, do you want to dance with me?" Levy asked him.

"No," Gajeel said quickly, his face paled.

Mirajane who was nearby heard this and glared at him. As soon as he saw the glare, Gajeel stood up and held Levy's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Hey bookworm, I may not look like it but I have a phobia of dancing," Gajeel blushed and looked away.

"It's okay, just hold me and I'll lead. You will get used to it. Dancing is not that scary, really. Just enjoy the music and let your body move to the rhythm of the song," Levy tried to console him and held his hand.

After much persuasion, Gajeel finally agreed to dance to one song. They both twirled around the room and in five minutes the song ended. Gajeel and Levy walked towards their table to get some drinks.

"You were right, Shorty. It did work," Gajeel smirked at her while Levy just blushed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second last chapter. The next chapter is on Loke and Lucy and SPIDERS! Look forward to it cause it'll be the last chapter of this short stories.<br>**

**Read and review XD  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is the last chapter of Phobias. Hope you like it :)_****_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Once again i say i don't own Fairy Tail :(_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders)<strong>_

"Mira-san, they left me alone again," Lucy sat at the counter and complained to Mirajane.

"Where did they go?" Mira asked her as she wiped one of the glasses dry.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray went on an S-Class mission; I can't follow them so they left me behind. Plus, I don't have enough jewels to pay for my rent that is due in three weeks," Lucy explained as she hit her head on the wooden counter.

"You could just take a simple mission for you to go on alone, right?" Mira looked at the depressed girl.

"Yeah, I guess but I don't want to go alone. All of my other mission I went with the rest of them, it's kind of scary to go alone suddenly," Lucy smiled at Mira.

"Don't worry hime, I'll go with you," Loke said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you spring up from?" Lucy jumped at the familiar voice of her hottest Spirit, Leo the Lion or also known as Loke the Playboy.

"I heard you talking about your rent hime. I thought that maybe I could accompany you. After all I'm your spirit, it's not like you have to give me half the money anyway," Loke smirked at her, obviously happy to go on a mission with his lovely Lucy.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get ready, can you pick a request?" Lucy jumped of the stool and blushed as she realized that the Celestial Spirit was right behind her.

"Yes, my hime," Loke said softly.

Lucy nodded and ran to her house; her face was extremely hot and red. She ran to her room, changed her clothes into a long pants and a long sleeve shirt with a jacket and walked to the guild again. In the guild she saw Loke sitting at the guild, talking to Mirajane.

"Loke, I'm ready. See you later, Mira-san," Lucy grabbed Loke's hand and pulled him out of the guild.

"I know you love me but you don't have to keep holding my hand, right my hime?" Loke smirked at her.

Realizing that she was still holding onto his hand, Lucy blushed and looked away after releasing his hand.

"O-of course I don't love you, why would you say that?" Lucy stammered.

"My dear Lucy, you hurt my feelings," Loke put his hand against his heart in mock disappointment.

"Haha very funny, Loke," Lucy rolled her eyes as she said that sarcastically.

The two of them walked to the train station and got into a train. That's when Lucy realized that she did not know anything about the mission.

"So, Loke what's our mission about?" Lucy asked as she sat opposite him.

"Nothing that dangerous, we just have to look for a treasure in a cave. You're with me so you don't have to be worried, hime," Loke told her as Lucy suddenly froze.

"No, it's not that…I mean there won't be any spiders in the cave, right?" Lucy asked him .

"I don't know but it's a cave I think that there will be some of them. Why are you afraid of them?" Loke smirked at her.

"N-no, of course not…" Lucy looked out of the window.

In half an hour they arrived at the place if the mission. Loke rang the bell and an old man walked out of the house.

"What do you want?" he asked Loke.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail. We have come here regarding the request you sent," Lucy answered for Loke.

"Oh, come in, you must be tired from your long ride here," the old man opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter.

"You're letting us rest till tomorrow? I would really love to use the bath. See Loke the old man is so kind," Lucy stretched.

"Of course not, you're mages you should be used to the tiring rides to far places," the old man scoffed at her.

"Haha, looks like he's not as kind as you think, Lucy," Loke laughed.

"Come on, boy, you look more responsible than that little girl there. She doesn't even act like a mage," the old man told Loke as Lucy fumed.

He went into a room and brought out and old paper that was already yellowed.

"This is the map to the treasure after you find the treasure, burn this piece of paper will you," he said as he handed the paper to Loke.

"Sure, we'll try to get the treasure here as soon as possible," Loke promised him and walked out of the house with Lucy at his heels.

"I'm not responsible, huh?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"You don't look professional enough when you wear a skirt to fight instead of a pair of jeans or something," Loke laughed at her.

"Just reminding you Loke you used to be one of my sprits. You may have gotten changed into a full human but that doesn't erase the past," Lucy snapped at him.

"True, my dear hime but that doesn't mean that I have to live in the past. Let's get this mission over with," Loke ran forward to the cave which was shown on the map.

Silently, the two of them walked into the heart of the cave. So far, there were not any signs of any spiders and that was what Lucy was taking note of. The walls of the cave were concrete and they was a little light from Loke's Regulas that kept Lucy from screaming at the sight of a little shadow.

"Loke…they are spiders on the ceiling…" Lucy whispered as her walked forward as she looked up.

"Don't worry they won't bite," Loke answered her, just as softly.

"I-I'm scared, Loke," Lucy said as she held his sleeve.

"Come on, walk in front of me," he told her and pulled her in front.

Feeling her tremble, he kept one hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, a voice stopped them.

"Who's there? Who's holding the light?" a rough voice said.

Loke quickly made Regulas' light disappear while Lucy muffled her scream with her hand. She felt as though the spiders were climbing all over her. Unable to erase the imagination of the spiders that her mind was creating she fainted. Loke was shocked to suddenly feel all of Lucy's weight pressing against him. He shouted for help and the person with the rough voice reacted by bringing the light towards Loke's voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I'll explain later, is there any place to let her rest," Loke carried Lucy.

"My family lives in the hut further in," the man replied, gesturing Loke to follow him.

"Thank you," Loke replied.

-Three hours later-

"Loke, is that you?" Lucy said as she woke up.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't move yet, my hime," he pushed her down on the bed again," he answered her softly.

"Where are we?" she asked him as soon as her eyes were used to the light.

"We're on a mission, remember? We are in the cave," Loke answered her.

"I remember, the spiders," she answered Loke and shuddered.

"The old man wants the treasure; I spoke with a family that lives in the cave for very long. There know of no such treasure. I think its time we went back, don't you think so?" he helped her stand.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, "Thank you for letting me rest here."

"We're just doing our duty here," the man told them.

When they were out of the cave, Loke and Lucy told the man that there was no treasure in the cave. The old man scolded them saying that the guilds were not doing their jobs. Hearing the ruckus, the old man's wife came out of the kitchen. She told them that the old man was mad and that she'll give them their jewels for going through all the trouble.

"Loke, thank you so much," Lucy hugged him when they were out of the house.

"It's no problem, my hime. After all you save me from the wrath of the sprit king," he hugged her.

"Loke, I think I love you," Lucy told him.

"I know you do…" Loke laughed.

With that the two of them went back to their guild to let Levy know about their new relationship status. 

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks to evryone who read and reviewed my story. A big thanks to people who put it on their Fav list<p> 


End file.
